Violeta Vermelha
by R. Analee
Summary: Olá, estranho, sou Violet. Professora de Literatura de dia, Vampira na maior parte do tempo. Quer conhecer minha história? "pós-Breaking Dawn" "casais regulares"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight, assim como seus personagens, lugares e passagens, não me pertencem. É da autora Stephenie Meyer, editora Intrinseca (Brasil) e Little, Brown and Company (Estados Unidos).

* * *

**Violeta Vermelha**

Prefácio

Eu morri. E ao mesmo tempo estou viva.

Há 214 anos.

Eu tenho 25 anos em corpo, mas minha alma é mais velha do que aparenta.

Meu nome é Violet. Apenas Violet. Isso eu posso falar, porque meu nome humano e vampiro. Mas meu sobrenome eu perdi. Já fui White, Johnson, Baker, Winston... Mas nenhum destes sou eu mesma de verdade.

Eu basicamente, desde 1896 eu vivo uma vida próxima do "normal". Fiz faculdade de Letras, na Oxford, em 1905. Leio todos os livros que posso, e ainda me sobra tempo. Tempo demais, aliás.

Sou uma vampira sim. Tenho a pele pálida, meus olhos são vermelhos – porque eu roubo algumas sacolas de sangue doado de alguns hospitais durante a madrugada. Já matei um zelador por conta disso. Mas me alimento disso. Eu caço alguns animais, então em algumas vezes, os meus olhos ficam âmbar. Agora só ultimamente tenho caçado animais.

Eu trabalho como professora nas escolas da cidade. Pelo fato de eu tomar também sangue humano, eu simplesmente paro de respirar nas salas de aula – não preciso do olfato todo o tempo, só apenas enquanto estou com fome.

Agora, eu moro em Forks. É uma cidadezinha pequena e aconchegante. Não me lembra em nada a Londres do século XIX, nem o mundo daquela época, mas me conforta. Afasta-me de problemas do passado. Para as pessoas não desconfiarem da minha idade, eu sempre digo que tenho 19 anos. Posso pelo menos viver por aqui uns três, quatro anos tranquilamente, antes que as pessoas percebam que não envelheço.

Tenho os cabelos compridos e vermelho intenso, sendo eles completamente lisos. E eu gosto de crianças, elas lembram meu filho, James. Ele fora morto com sete anos de idade, junto com meu marido. Quem os matou é quem eu estou caçando há tanto tempo. É quem me transformou.

O tempo passar e eu simplesmente ter "estagnado" me fazem sentir um pouco de tudo. É como se não precisasse contar mais em anos humanos, porém preciso dessa orientação para me guiar. É como se a cada dia, as coisas se renovassem bem na minha frente e não poder fazer a mesma coisa, dói, aperta meu coração, apesar de inútil. Eu vi minha família inteira morrer, e por ambição, a pessoa que os matou não me fez o mesmo. Eu senti meu desejo de morrer sendo cruelmente renegado e impossível de recuperar. Minha sede de sangue é terrivelmente enorme. Meu maior desejo é poder morrer e poder reencontrar minha família, e minha maior obsessão é encontrar quem me fez ficar assim, livre de uma vida mortal e ao mesmo tempo, presa através de uma sede eterna e ter retirado meu direito de morrer em paz...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Olá! Esta é minha primeira fanfic de Twilight aqui no FF, e bem, literalmente, não tenho nada planejado ainda -rsrsrs. xD Porém, lhes digo que ela, por ser uma obra aberta, vai ter uma dose de tudo um pouco. Essa se passa após Breaking Dawn e em Forks, e ela será contada através dos olhos de Violet... Mas como disse, nada planejado... Aceito críticas **(construtivas, aquelas que são mais de 20 xingamentos em uma frase de 19 palavras, eu faço questão de ignorar)** e conselhos, acima de tudo.

Bem, espero que gostem da minha nova fanfic.

**Abraços grandiosos, **

**R. Analee**


	2. Primeiro Dia: Professora de Literatura

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, à editora Intrinseca (Brasil) e à Little Brown Company (Estados Unidos).

**Nota da Autora I: **Olá de novo! Adorei receber 4 reviews *-* (Obrigada meninas!), as respostas para elas estarão no final do capítulo. Bom divertimento a vocês!

* * *

**Violeta Vermelha**

Primeiro Dia: Professora de Literatura. E Alunos Estranhos.

São quatro e meia da manhã. E estou limpando todos os armários da pequena casa em que vivo – que fica um pouco longe de Forks.

Ah, sim, claro, limpar uma casa é uma mania que eu peguei da minha vida antiga. E ler. Ah, sim, ler é sagrado para mim. Lembro-me de quando lançou Crime e Castigo, de Dostoievski. Eu li em um dia e meio! Neste momento, acabei de limpar o canto esquerdo do armário do quarto. Com isso, termino minha faxina diária... Sempre às quatro e meia da madrugada.

Agora é primeiro de setembro de 2113, e eu pensei que eu não iria ser contratada na escola de Forks. Ora por quê? O diretor olhava-me de cima a baixo, e pela sua expressão, não achou mesmo que eu iria tentar (grifando no _tentar_) controlar uma classe de 30 alunos.

– _Senhorita Danton, tem mesmo certeza do que quer fazer?_

– _Como assim, senhor Anderson?_

– _Oras senhorita, pelo seu currículo, vejo que é muito experiente com crianças e jovens em idade pré-adolescente. Mas nenhuma classe de ensino médio, isto é, uma só, em Sacramento._

– _Por isso mesmo, aumentar minha experiência com adolescentes. – Eu terminei, com um tom doce na voz, não parecendo muito forçada. – Senhor Anderson, pode parecer clichê, mas o senhor não vai se arrepender._

Bem, depois disso, só o fato de poder começar hoje já fico bem feliz. Olho para o relógio e são seis horas da manhã. Vou até o banheiro, tiro minhas roupas e entro no Box, abrindo a torneira quente. É gostoso, e me traz uma vaga lembrança humana, de quando minha pele arrepiava com um simples toque quente. Fiquei exatamente vinte minutos debaixo da água e fechei-a com todo o cuidado, para não quebrar a torneira. Peguei a toalha felpuda branca e me sequei rapidamente.

As cortinas claras do meu quarto mostravam remotamente como o tempo ia ficar naquele dia... Abri-as e vi as nuvens cinza e uma garoa finíssima cair. _"Hora das roupas de inverno."_ Reflito, indo até meu armário. Peguei uma calça jeans bordada com rosas em fio azul claro, um par de botas pretas de salto e uma blusa de manga comprida, colada e preta, colocando por cima uma gola alta da mesma cor, mas com listras vermelhas. Isso me lembrou, olhei ao espelho e meus olhos: com uma cor estranhamente próxima ao mel e ao dourado líquido.

Ultimamente, eu tenho tomado somente sangue de animais. Eu caço – sacolas de sangue em hospitais, não pessoas. Já matei um zelador, mas foi somente essa pessoa. Eu estava com muita fome e não pude agüentar. Você deve achar bizarro uma vampira que prefere saquear hospitais a caçar humanos – acredite se estivesse no meu lugar, nunca pensaria isso.

Eu desci as escadas, indo até a sala e ligando a TV. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver: três pessoas mortas num roubo a banco na Geórgia. Pode ser maldoso o que eu irei dizer, mas um ser humano ter o direito de morrer é, pelo menos, louvável. Ouvi um sussurro baixo, como se alguém estivesse me observando, e olhei na direção: uma senhora me olhava do outro lado da rua, assustada. Como se algo no meu cérebro tivesse sido acionado, eu fui até a janela e abri toda a cortina, assustando-a.

– É a segunda vez em vinte anos que alguém faz isso... Tenho que parar com essa mania de deixar isso fechado, os vizinhos irão estranhar. – Murmurei a mim, indo para a cozinha arrumada e pegando um copo.

Abri a geladeira, e peguei uma sacola de sangue humano. Eu fiz um pequeno buraco na sacola a fim de sair todo o sangue, o bebi rapidamente. Pode ser estranho, mas eu faço isso para manter pelo menos o controle intacto. Antes que eu notasse, já havia acabado, e eu precisava limpar minha boca e não deixar nenhum vestígio. Corri para o armário, peguei minha bolsa roxa e fui para a porta da frente. Em exatamente três segundos, eu verificara tudo e respirei aliviada – não precisando. Tranquei a casa e fui para meu carro, um singelo New Beetle vermelho. _"Acho que só correndo me sinto bem."_ Pensei, ligando o carro e pegando meu relógio de pulso. Dei a ré e fui seguindo a oeste para a escola de Forks.

Confesso que, quando vim para cá, as pessoas ficavam se perguntando quem eu era. É sempre assim. Vejo que ainda recebo olhares, isto é, meu carro os recebe, enquanto ando pelas ruas dessa pequena cidade. Nunca me acostumarei com essas coisas... Eu virei à direita e logo vi, a grande escola e muitos alunos indo para lá. Apesar de não sentir nenhuma tremedeira, bateu-me um estranho nervosismo, e não poder expressá-lo deixou minha raiva transparecer. Tratei de controlar meu gênio, e ao ver uma vaga livre, logo estacionei ali.

"_De quem é o carro?" _Ouvi de um garoto, a trinta metros do meu. As pessoas faziam as mesmas perguntas quando o viam, e eu ria por dentro... Sendo um vampiro, você revive indeterminadamente, os mesmos momentos, quando se prende a uma linha padrão de vida. Não importa se eu vivo como professora, ou se outro vive como um engenheiro, ou outro que vive um empresário bem sucedido. É sempre a mesma linha: chegar, encantar, conviver, e sumir, começando tudo novamente em outra cidade, em outro país. E claro, não se esquecendo da desculpa que damos ao sair: "_viajarei a uma filial e ficarei por lá pelos próximos dois anos e meio"_, _"Vou trabalhar numa empresa na Inglaterra"_... No meu caso, sempre uso a _"Outra escola me ofereceu um cargo de professora, mas terei que ficar por lá pelos próximos cinco anos"_. Voltei à realidade, e abri a porta do carro, descendo rapidamente como uma pessoa normal.

Meus cabelos estavam amarrados numa trança vermelha que destacava na roupa, e então reparei: os garotos me observavam claramente impressionado. Fingi surpresa e sorri – para ver então as garotas fuzilando-me. Fui para dentro da escola. Segundo o diretor, minha sala seria a do segundo andar, então eu deixei minha mente divagar.

Não sei por que, mas ao olhar para a enfermaria, lembrei de outro ser como eu: Carlisle. Eu o encontrei por uma coincidência em 1975, trabalhando num hospital do interior da Carolina do Norte. Eu havia encontrado uma mulher sangrando horrores nas pernas – ela havia recebido dez tiros! Naquele dia, eu estava morta de fome, mas me controlei o suficiente para levá-la. Deixei-a lá, e esperei.

– _Ela está com hemorragia. Estancaremos o sangue e vamos fazer cirurgia. Ela tem muitas chances de sobreviver, mas não voltará a andar. – Ele disse, em um tom entristecido._

– _É... Bem, melhor eu ir. Tenho algo para fazer. – Respondi educada._

Mas então, depois daquilo, nunca mais o encontrei ou qualquer outro vampiro. Percebi que ele era um depois que simplesmente o olhei, e percebi que os olhos eram tão dourados quanto os meus - pelo menos quando eu tomava sangue animal. Saí do devaneio quando notei estar bem na frente da minha sala. Olhei rapidamente: todos os alunos estavam zoando e brincando como todos os quais eu dei aula. Entrei na sala, e como se fosse um filme de terror, eles pararam na minha frente. _"Conheço esse olhar. Espanto e Encantamento ao mesmo tempo. Que clichê."_ Refleti, dando um sorriso.

– Bom dia alunos. Eu sou a nova professora de Literatura, Violet Danton. – proferi, escrevendo na lousa negra meu nome.

– Mais bonita do que eu pensava. – Um garoto lá do fundo disse, muito baixo para seus colegas ouvirem.

– Obrigada pelo elogio. – Respondi, me virando. – E seu nome é...?

– Roger. Roger Watson. – O garoto me replica, nervoso. Os grossos óculos e o cabelo loiro estritamente arrumado, além das roupas, o deixava parecidíssimo com os _geeks_ de filmes hollywoodianos que eu assistia de sábado.

Dei uma rápida olhada, e as garotas tanto me olhavam estranho, quanto os garotos me olhavam engraçado. Sinceramente, nunca consegui me acostumar com esses olhares, mas aprendi a vê-los de outra forma. Então, duas vozes do lado de fora me chamaram a atenção: eram melodiosas e baixas, de forma que não pudessem fazer com que eu as ouvisse. E aí abriram a porta.

Todos os outros, inclusive eu, olhamos. E claro, os mesmo olhares que dirigiam a mim se dirigiam a eles, mas eu mesma fiquei tensa. O mais alto, ruivo, a pele tão pálida quanto a minha, olhava analisando-me rapidamente, e a garota, de cabelos chocolate e a pele no mesmo tom, ficou chocada, embora conseguisse disfarçar perfeitamente através da expressão séria. O que surpreendia mesmo eram os olhos: eu via Carlisle neles! Dourado-líquido e um dourado-antigo na menina. Eles eram vampiros, eu tinha certeza disso.

– Olá, sou Violet, a nova professora de vocês. Quais seus nomes? – Perguntei, em tom afável.

– Edward Cullen. – O rapaz respondeu, educadamente. – E esta... É minha prima, Isabella Swan. – Terminou, e notei que escondia uma risadinha. Esquisito.

– Bem, Edward, Isabella... Podem ir aos seus lugares. – Disse, e prontamente me atenderam.

Todos eles pegaram um livro que, ao olhar rapidamente para um deles, de uma mocinha loira na minha frente, a capa estava escrita: _"Literatura Avançada I"_. Pedi docemente o livro a ela e a menina me deu quase que como uma vítima... Pff. Li rapidamente, e no livro, falavam em um mega-resumo as escolas literárias. Já discordei a partir daí. Mesmo assim, comecei a aula.

Essa aceitação de imediato sempre ocorria, porém o que me atiçava à curiosidade era Edward e Bella simplesmente olhando-me fixamente, e Edward dizia alguma coisa à prima que eu não conseguia ouvir, mesmo com os ouvidos apuradíssimos. Claro que, logo de cara, devem ter achado bizarro terem um professor também vampiro. E um lado meu dizia que isso me traria certas "complicações".

* * *

O dia, pelo menos para mim, passou rápido. Meio dia e meio, e estou aqui no terraço da escola de Forks – juro que pensei que aqui nunca teria um terraço.

Olhei para o céu e as nuvens ameaçavam abrir para um sol fraco, mas logo passou a cair uma chuva. Corri – literalmente – para uma área coberta, e via cada gota pingando nas poças de água. Um riso cantado saiu pelos meus finos lábios e me peguei pensando em Edward e Bella. Se eu fosse humana, certamente eu teria certeza de que eles são primos pela beleza inegável e olhos da mesma cor – assim como todos os alunos, enfermeiros, diretores e coordenadores dessa escola. Todavia, achei estranha a risadinha de Edward quando disse que a menina era sua prima.

Como não tinha mais o que fazer, desci para o terceiro corredor, praticamente vazio àquela hora. Olhei para os lados, e então sorri, soltando o ar dos meus pulmões indiferentes. Continuo andando, e olho para a janela. Edward e Bella estavam falando com outros dois, mas dessa vez eram diferentes: uma loira muito linda, e um rapaz parecendo ser forte, **muito** forte. E os mesmos olhos dourados. Tentei ler seus lábios, e jurei que estavam falando de mim. _"Com certeza, eles notaram."_ Uma voz na minha mente me responde. Os quatro olharam para cima, e como por reflexo, me afastei em menos de dois microssegundos.

Desci as escadas, notando o corredor parcialmente cheio da escola. Disfarcei e relaxei gradativamente, deixando minha mente racionalizar.

– Ah! Aí está você... – O professor de inglês, Lou, me chamou. – Um de seus alunos estava lhe procurando.

– Me... Procurando? – Refleti a pergunta, surpresa.

– Sim, sim. O Jules LaSienega queria te perguntar uma coisa sobre a literatura russa. – Ele me disse.

– Ah, ta. Eu vou falar com ele. Obrigada! – Repliquei, recomeçando a andar.

Parei para pensar, e lembrando-me de todos os alunos que estavam nas minhas salas, havia sim um Jules LaSienega, mas ele havia ido embora mais cedo. Uma sensação de perigo me veio de repente, e voltei o caminho, indo para a sala dos professores pegar meu material. _"É, acho que você conseguiu ser descoberta mais cedo do que esperava."_ A mesma voz me proferiu, dando uma risada irônica.

Cheguei à sala, que de sala não tinha quase nada: tinha dois sofás azul-marinho, uma grande mesa do lado esquerdo, para almoço e pausa para o café, e os armários. O meu era o terceiro da parte de cima, e o abri com a pequena chave que levava em meu bolso. Peguei meus livros e minha grande bolsa, e um papel amarelado caiu no chão. Minhas mãos foram até ele e o abriram, revelando a frase que eu sempre temi:

"_Nós sabemos quem você é."_

Naquela hora, se eu fosse humana, eu com certeza ficaria muito desesperada. Mais do que já estou. E uma parte minha sabe que quando esse dia chegasse, teria que ir embora o mais rápido possível da cidade! Não posso colocar em risco minha própria identidade, nem mesmo se quem descobrisse fosse um vampiro, e nem que fosse _lutar_ para isso.

Rasguei o papel e o joguei fora. Guardei na bolsa minhas coisas e saí da sala. Sorte a minha que a última aula do dia era de outra professora de Literatura, a senhora Cañas – uma boliviana que sabia falar um inglês melhor que muita gente que conheci. Fui para o estacionamento, olhando para os lados. Abri o New Beetle e coloquei minha bolsa. Nesse momento eu sentira as coisas passarem rápido demais.

Os reflexos de Edward e Isabella atrás de mim, e olhei com meus em um âmbar alaranjado justamente para a loira e o rapaz moreno que vi hoje. Virei e disse, em tom tranqüilo:

– Tem alguma dúvida da aula, Edward? Isabella?

– Temos sim. – Isabella me respondeu, a voz hesitando um silvo baixo.

– Você... – Edward me olhava com certa cautela. – É um de nós, não é?

Observei os passos de cada um. Isabella estava quase em posição de ataque, porém logo notei que era em defesa de Edward – o qual graciosa e calmamente se posicionou ao lado da garota. Ouvi os passos da moça loira e do rapaz; estes um pouco mais pesados. Deixei a chave do carro no bolso, e aí o sinal da última aula tocou. Nessas horas que me pergunto: por que TINHA que chover justo hoje? Pelo menos eu ia em paz.

– Isso influi em alguma coisa? – Rebati, mudando o tom.

– Influi sim, se quer saber. – Respondeu a moça loira, em um tom duríssimo.

Então me virei e olhei os rostos de cada um: todos eles estavam sérios e duros como pedra.

– Querem resolver isso de forma pacífica, mas simplesmente me prendem aqui no estacionamento de uma escola como se eu fosse... Uma _vítima_ pronta para servir de almoço. – Falei, em tom de ameaça. – Me deixem ir embora, ou então me encontrem daqui a cinco minutos.

Os quatro se entreolharam, e Edward deu a palavra final.

– OK, mas _não pense_ em sair da cidade. – Replicou, num tom docemente fatal, que não me afetou em nada. Deve ser um pouco mais novo que eu.

Aceitei e então eles saíram em fileiras, andando para o outro lado. Não antes de Bella e a moça loira me fuzilarem com seus olhos dourados. Senti sim uma intimidação, mas se for para sentir, que eu sinta raiva por chegarem assim, me acusando de algo que _não_ fiz. Entrei no carro e enfiei a chave, ligando-o. Saí rapidamente, e pelo retrovisor, vi dois carros seguirem o meu. Apesar não ter afetado, o tom que Edward se dirigiu a mim era sim uma premissa deles atacarem, se fosse necessário. Segui para o leste, em direção a minha casa, e em cinco minutos, cheguei à pequena cabana onde adotei minha moradia, e estacionei do outro lado.

Desligando o carro e pegando a bolsa, abri a porta do carro e desci, indo para frente de casa. Os quatro, Edward e Bella, e os outros dois, desceram de um Volvo e um Jipe prateados. Destranquei as portas e deixei-as abertas. Fui para a cozinha e sentei no banquinho laranja do balcão.

Nunca imaginei que teriam visitas a minha casa, principalmente de outros como eu. É interessante e ao mesmo tempo, bizarro. Os quatro entraram e ficaram parados à minha frente, olhando fixamente para mim e analisando meus movimentos.

– Sentem-se. É deselegante ficarem em pé. – Comentei, dando um sorriso.

– Isso é uma piada? – A loira falou, em tom acusatório.

– Acalme-se, Rose. – O moreno sibilou baixíssimo, mas eu escutei.

– Não me respondeu à pergunta, professora. – Embora o tom fosse sério, Edward não perdia a educação por um segundo.

– Sou sim. Uma de vocês. – Soltei, dando uma risada.

Os quatro não riam apesar de o rapaz moreno vacilar um sorrisinho de escárnio. Balancei a cabeça, e na minha velocidade vampiresca, tranquei a porta e fechei as cortinas, ligando as luzes. Voltei em um minuto e meio para a cozinha.

– Venham, conversemos na varanda, onde temos vista para o imenso lago da península. – Disse, indo pelo pequeno corredor e abrindo a porta. – Provavelmente sabem que, onde eu moro, tenho de manter luzes acesas, para pensarem que estamos dentro de casa.

Ninguém me respondeu, e fui para o gramado que crescia alto. Os bichinhos se afastavam. Essa que era uma das vantagens de ser assim: até os menores insetos tem medo de nós.

– Vai desembuchar ou vamos ter que arrancar isso de você? – Isabella me disse, ameaçadora.

– Sim, sou uma de vocês. Violet. Tenho duzentos e quatorze anos, provavelmente mais velha que vocês todos juntos. – Respondi, educada. – Pelos olhos de vocês, todos tomam sangue animal.

– E pelos seus você toma sangue humano. – Edward rebate, no mesmo tom sério.

– Sim, tomo sim. – Disse.

Isabella e a menina chamada Rose ficaram em posição de ataque. O rapaz moreno também estava pronto para apoiá-las caso fosse necessário. E Edward... Bem, ele me olhava com completa cara de nojo.

– Com o perdão da piada, mas vergonha na cara foi uma coisa que deixei de ter a muito tempo. E antes que me ataque, eu roubo sacolas de sangue do hospital, mas esta a qual denuncia meus olhos foi à última que tomei. Na maior parte da minha alimentação tem sangue de animal _também_. – Completo. – Mas vocês mesmo estão me prejulgando antes mesmo de saberem quem eu sou. E antes mesmo de _eu_ saber quem são.

– Está mentindo não está? – O rapaz moreno me disse, estranhamente impressionado.

– Quem dera eu mentir que sou humana e que sou feliz com a condição em que me meti. – Eu falei, triste.

Os quatro vampiros relaxaram e voltaram às posições normais. Reparei que a vampira de nome Rose me entendeu e sua expressão relaxou mais rapidamente que os outros. Edward dirigiu-se a mim:

– Estes são Rosalie Hale e Emmett Cullen. – Falou, se referindo à loira e o rapaz moreno.

– Prazer, Violet. – Respondi, educada. – Eu estou aqui na cidade há dois meses, pelo menos. Estudei bastante os humanos daqui, tive meu cuidado redobrado quanto às questões de hábito e saídas. Sabe, até que vocês me lembram outro vampiro que conheci há muito tempo. – Finalizo, indo para dentro de casa novamente.

– Qual o nome dele? Você se lembra? – Isabella me perguntou.

– Sim. O nome dele era Carlisle. Ele trabalhou num hospital de uma cidadezinha da Carolina do Norte em 1975. – Não ouvi mais os passos dos quatro vampiros atrás de mim. Virei e eles estavam estáticos, como se tivessem visto algo chocante.

– Você conhece o Carlisle? – Rosalie falou, em tom esquisito.

– Por quê?

– Violet... – Isabella começou, no mesmo tom da moça. – Carlisle é nosso... "Pai" de criação. No meu caso, meu "tio".

Fiquei chocada agora.

Se pensava que passaria três anos tranquilamente, eu estive redondamente enganada.

* * *

**Nota da autora II:** Olá novamente, queridos leitores. Pelo jeito parece que Violet se viu numa "sinuca-de-bico". n_n. Não sei o que irá acontecer no próximo, mas tenham a certeza de que esse encontro com um "velho" amigo aguarda surpresas. Mas claro, ainda o passado de Violet ainda não será desvendado. E quanto ao vampiro que a transformou? Bem, ele de começo não aparecerá. Mas podem ter certeza, Carlisle e os Cullen terão sim um choque.

Respondendo às reviews:

**gby00: **Oi! Ah, sim, sim. **1) **_do que ela se trata?_ - Se trata da jornada da Violet, e quase que diretamente os Cullen estão envolvidos nessa. **2) **_como os culles entram na historia?_ - Cada um entra gradativamente. Edward e Bella, Rosalie e Emmett entram agora. Alice, Jasper, Esme e Carlisle no próximo. Esquisito, sim, sim, mas logo logo tudo se encaixa. n_ñ'. **3)** _quanto tempo se passou para os cullens?_ - Exatamente, 103 anos. **4)** _vai ter a renesmee e o jacob?_ - Sim, vai ter sim. o.o/ Aliás, uma dica valiosíssima: a Renesmee que irá ver primeiro todo o passado de Violet, mas a Violet pedirá a ela que não conte para eles. Para a vampira, é muito traumático reviver tudo aquilo que sempre rejeitou. Obrigada por ter "reviewado". xD Beijos e forte abraço!

**: **Aí está o primeiro capítulo saído do forno. Obrigada pela review, fofa. *-*

**eMy: **OWWWNT! Brigada, fofa. *-* Vou mandar ver aqui, hahaha. Beijos! ;*

**Daniela: **Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, prontinho e fresquinho prá devorá. xD. Beijos, amor. ;* E obrigada pela review!

**Agora sim, obrigada a todas as pessoas que mandaram review! o/**

**Beijos e abraços grandiosos,**

**R. Analee  
**


End file.
